Worlds
There are currently five Simcountry worlds. Each world runs separately from the others on its own server. Some game functions are limited to a single world. On the direct trading and direct markets and in the space game, there are many transactions between countries in different worlds. Each world has 10 continents with 3100 to 6400 countries per world. The worlds look differently and do not resemble any areas in the real world. All worlds run one game month in 4 hours. The processing of the countries and their corporations with trading running at the same time, starts generally at about 5.20AM, 9.20AM and 1.20PM, 3.20PM, 7:20PM and 11:20 PM EST. Countries are processed one by one and all their corporations are evaluated and processed at the same time. The processing schedule for each country may however differ depending on system load at the time of processing. Not all the countries can be process at the same time and depending on their location in the world they might run early in the process or much later. There are no advantages or disadvantages linked to the position in the world. Trading runs alternately with the processing of the country data. The trading process handles one product at a time. It collects all the requests and offers for one product, matches them depending on the way they have been offered (Market price fixed price etc) and executes the matched trades immediately. During this month process, each product is traded 6 to 8 times. Each trade session processes the products that are available on the market at that point in time. Kebir Blue left|thumb|Kebir Blue's world map|250px Kebir Blue was the first simworld to be born in Simcountry, on the 8th of May of 2001. Due to hardware and software limitations of the time, Kebir Blue was and is smallest world with, currently, 3,061 countries. This "smallest world" status was broken for a small period when Little Upsilon first started running. It is common to see players refer to Kebir Blue by his initials KB. KB runs six game months per real day.http://sim01.simcountry.com/ Kebir Blue A few months after Golden Rainbow was born, KB become the most peaceful world of all. This peace was only broken by periodic world wars. Since war was infrequent, KB became the economic world by default. Players who didn't like the penalties which came with peaceful countries decided to stay or to move to KB, where the need for a military was virtually none. Besides the lack of animosity and fear, there was plenty of room to grow, with economic role-models and a helping hand on every corner. These days, after a series of events, KB is a more mature world regarding the military aspect of the game. However, a mature and diplomatic mind grew with the increasing militarisation of the world, ensuring a peaceful environment. The space available to grow significantly decreased, like in all worlds, after W3C begun advertising more regularly. The largest federations on Kebir Blue are the. Some of the largest common markets include UniSov World Trade and the Mandarran Highlandic Market These days, Kebir Blue is still the most peaceful world of all five, and you can still find help when needed. Fearless Blue right|thumb|Fearless Blue's world map|250px Fearless Blue, as all Worlds in Simcountry , has an acronym; this is: FB. FB dons the name "The War World". Overall poor world economy. The attributes of FB are: * 6 game months a dayhttp://sim02.simcountry.com/ Fearless Blue * No secured Mode * War Protection necessary to Avoid War declarations. White Giant left|thumb|White Giant's world map|250px White Giant is a politically active world. * Number of countries: 6,376 * Available Countries: 4,267 * War: Optional, easily avoided. * Asset security: High. * Simulation pace: 6 game months per day.http://sim03.simcountry.com/ White Giant Golden Rainbow right|thumb|Golden Rainbow's world map|250px Golden Rainbow runs six game month every 24 hours and is usually referred to by the initial GR. It has ten continents and 4,804 countries.http://sim04.simcountry.com/ Golden Rainbow By and large, it is a peaceful world although large scale wars still erupt from time to time. Little Upsilon left|thumb|Little Upsilon's world map|250px Little Upsilon is the newest addition to Simcountry, and like the other worlds, runs 6 game months every 24 hours.http://sim05.simcountry.com/ Little Upsilon The world is mainly economic based - players take advantage of the fast time rate in order to build economies quickly and the reap the benefits. However, LU also boasts some of the largest military empires on the game. Two federations have come into the fore on this world; Lacerta Defense Initiative and Valde Subsidium. The former being created by Pink Floyd, and the latter by John R. These two federations act as the two balancing forces; one of destruction and one of building. Valde is one of the oldest federations on the world. LU is known for it's 'high calibre' of players, similarily to Kebir Blue, making the world mainly peaceful. Game Months Simcountry runs several game months each day. All worlds run the simulation processes six times each day, representing six game months every day. Each "month run" re-computes all the country data and stores the new values in the world database. The simulation takes care of thousands of different data fields in each country. It takes care of the aging of the population and new births. It handles the production in corporations and puts their products on the market and it executes contracts and trade requests. The way the simulation works depends on many internal rules of the game that are part of the simulation. In addition, the current data values that are stored in the country record determine the exact action that will be taken in the following month. When you look into your country after a day or two, you will find many things that have changed. If 4 or 5 (game) months passed, you will find your population a little larger. You may have earned some money or lost some. There will be many changes each (game) month but these changes are small per (game) month and there are graphs that you can look at and see what happened in the period between last time you looked and today. References Category:Worlds Category:Simcountry